The pattern of flower development is controlled by the floral meristem, a complex tissue whose cells give rise to the different organ systems of the flower. Genetic and molecular studies have defined an evolutionarily conserved network of genes that control floral meristem identity and floral organ development in Arabidopsis, snapdragon, and other plant species (see, e.g., Coen and Carpenter, Plant Cell 5:1175-1181 (1993) and Okamuro et al., Plant Cell 5:1183-1193 (1993)). In Arabidopsis, a floral homeotic gene APETALA2 (AP2) controls three critical aspects of flower ontogeny—the establishment of the floral meristem (Irish and Sussex, Plant Cell 2:741-753 (1990); Huala and Sussex, Plant Cell 4:901-913 (1992); Bowman et al., Development 119:721-743 (1993); Schultz and Haughn, Development 119:745-765 (1993); Shannon and Meeks-Wagner, Plant Cell 5:639-655 (1993)), the specification of floral organ identity (Komaki et al., Development 104:195-203 (1988)); Bowman et al., Plant Cell 1:37-52 (1989); Kunst et al., Plant Cell 1:1195-1208 (1989)), and the temporal and spatial regulation of floral homeotic gene expression (Bowman et al., Plant Cell 3:749-758 (1991); Drews et al., Cell 65:91-1002 (1991)).
One early function of AP2 during flower development is to promote the establishment of the floral meristem. AP2 performs this function in cooperation with at least three other floral meristem genes, APETALA1 (AP1), LEAFY (LFY), and CAULIFLOWER (CAL) (Irish and Sussex (1990); Bowman, Flowering Newsletter 14:7-19 (1992); Huala and Sussex (1992); Bowman et al., (1993); Schultz and Haughn, (1993); Shannon and Meeks-Wagner, (1993)). A second function of AP2 is to regulate floral organ development. In Arabidopsis, the floral meristem produces four concentric rings or whorls of floral organs—sepals, petals, stamens, and carpels. In weak, partial loss-of-function ap2 mutants, sepals are homeotically transformed into leaves, and petals are transformed into pollen-producing stamenoid organs (Bowman et al., Development 112:1-20 (1991)). By contrast, in strong ap2 mutants, sepals are transformed into ovule-bearing carpels, petal development is suppressed, the number of stamens is reduced, and carpel fusion is often defective (Bowman et al., (1991)). Finally, the effects of ap2 on floral organ development are in part a result of a third function of AP2, which is to directly or indirectly regulate the expression of several flower-specific homeotic regulatory genes (Bowman et al., Plant Cell 3:749-758 (1991); Drews et al., Cell 65:91-1002 (1991); Jack et al. Cell 68:683-697 (1992); Mandel et al. Cell 71: 133-143 (1992)).
Clearly, Ap2 plays a critical role in the regulation of Arabidopsis flower development. Yet, little is known about how it carries out its functions at the cellular and molecular levels. A spatial and combinatorial model has been proposed to explain the role of AP2 and other floral homeotic genes in the specification of floral organ identity (see, e.g., Coen and Carpenter, supra). One central premise of this model is that AP2 and a second floral homeotic gene AGAMOUS (AG) are mutually antagonistic genes. That is, AP2 negatively regulates AG gene expression in sepals and petals, and conversely, AG negatively regulates AP2 gene expression in stamens and carpels. In situ hybridization analysis of AG gene expression in wild-type and ap2 mutant flowers has demonstrated that AP2 is indeed a negative regulator of AG expression. However, it is not yet known how AP2 controls AG. Nor is it known how AG influences AP2 gene activity.
The AP2 gene in Arabidopsis has been isolated by T-DNA insertional mutagenesis as described in Jofuku et al. The Plant Cell 6:1211-1225 (1994). AP2 encodes a putative nuclear factor that bears no significant similarity to any known fungal, or animal regulatory protein. Evidence provided there indicates that AP2 gene activity and function are not restricted to developing flowers, suggesting that it may play a broader role in the regulation of Arabidopsis development than originally proposed.
In spite of the recent progress in defining the genetic control of plant development, little progress has been reported in the identification and analysis of genes effecting agronomically important traits such as seed size, protein content, oil content and the like. Characterization of such genes would allow for the genetic engineering of plants with a variety of desirable traits. The present invention addresses these and other needs.